1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to medical electrodes. More particularly, the present invention relates to medical electrodes that can be used in impedance cardiography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impedance cardiography (ICG) is a medical test to determine the pumping capacity of the heart. ICG is a non-invasive and cost-efficient technique for determining stroke volume (SV), cardiac output (CO), and thoracic fluid volume (TFC, or ZO). Impedance cardiography is also referred to as “Non-Invasive Continuous Cardiac Output” (NiCCO). Impedance cardiography also provides the physician with a measurement of cardiac output without the need for catheterization, an invasive procedure that is expensive and poses some risk to the patient.
ICG normally requires four pairs of electrodes, each pair spaced approximately 50 mm apart. Existing products in the prior art require separate cable connections for each of the electrodes.
To date, there is one double electrode being used 5 for impedance cardiography by CardioDynamics of San Diego, Calif. This product has two sensing elements, separated by 50 mm, each electrode connected directly to the same size snap stud. The prior art also includes single-electrode sensors which have offset studs. In some cases, the offset was done to minimize migration of corrosive coupling agents. In other cases, a single electrode was provided to make two connection points.
However, there is a need in the art for an electrode structure that permits electrodes to be connected quickly without separate cables.